Harry Potter and the Heart Of Gold
by TotallyToneh
Summary: It is harrys 7th year at hogwarts many things are ready to face him. it is an exciting story with future violent and sexual scenes.
1. Unexpected Sorting

**Unexpected Sorting**

Harry sat silently as the carriages approached the castle. Across from him Hermione sat, reading 'Dumbledore's story, through life into death' which lay on her lap, causing her hair to sway when the carriage moved. She was humming slightly and whispering to herself about Victor and how she missed him. Harry looked away from his friend and carried on staring outside at the castle, obviously Ron was in the prefect's carriage messing around with Lavender. The carriage suddenly stopped, Hermione looked up at Harry who was still staring outside. Then someone got onboard.

"Hi Harry!" He looked up and Ron was standing in front of him.

"Hi, I thought you'd be in the prefects carriage with Lavender." Harry replied mournfully.

"Yeah I was until I saw you, I know you're a bit annoyed about me and well you know. Anyway you shouldn't be mad with me because it turns out that lavender went of with a French guy in the holidays so it finished." He stopped with a un-ron-like look on his face. Then he smiled "have a chocolate frog!"

Later

Harry entered the great hall, closely followed by Ron and hermione, who where having a argument about whether Sirius' ghost will teach them this year like he did the last year.

" Whatever Hermione, Sirius won't be on that table theres a curse on that job bet you a galleon that he isn't."

" I maybe 17 Ron but I don't think that is the right thing to do, I would bet 5 galleons if I were you Ron. 5 galleons, agreed?" Hermione said grinning at Harry. However he wasn't listening he was staring at the cloaked person at the back of the hall. Ron stopped talking and sat down extremely close to Hermione who looked up at him and whispered something in his ear, which made him slide back so he was facing Harry, blushing slightly and when he faced the teachers table he found out that he had just lost 5 galleons.

When professor Snape stood the hall went quiet and he surveyed the pupils from his golden chair in the middle of the teacher's table. Like last year he just stood there for a few minutes pointing out those who he thought he should be keep an eye on. Then he spoke. " Many of you will know this but for the new pupils and those who forget…" he paused looking towards Harry and his best friends, he said it with hatred and a great longing to curse the ones which he was starring at. " … the dark forest is no longer out of bounds but I will warn those younger than 16, you will not survive, even some of you older than that will be cursed and many not live to tell the tale. And there is a new pupil from Durmstrang and now professor, please proceed with the sorting of Helena Yevestcy." the cloaked person stood up and the cloak was taken from her. She must have been a veela Harry thought for beauty like this was hard to find, she was not the normal blond-haired blue-eyed type veela for her hair was golden and her eyes where brown but she somehow glowed in her own beauty, making Harry's heart throb. Ron was still starring at Hermione who only noticed this when she stopped inking little hearts on her arm, looked up at him and gave him a look, which told him to dream on or something like that.

"You are very hard to place," said the sorting hat in Helena's ear "almost as tricky as Mr Harry potter, hmm, slytherin, that would be very appropriate after what you dear father has done." Helena wondered about what the sorting hat had said in its sarcastic, cruel voice inside her head. " But I see that you may not follow in his footsteps, hmmm, ah! I see that you are very brave as well as clever, hmm, yes I no just where to put you, I think I'll put you in SLYTHERIN" The whole school heard that last word and Harry's smile faded.

"NO I NEVER GO TO SYTHERIN NEVER!" Helena shouted, her English very advanced. Everyone looked at her, then at Snape. The headmaster was just about to speak when the sorting hat let out another cry.

"I have never placed someone in the wrong house!" it said, Snape listened attentively " however this girl nevertheless was extremely hard to place, I will have to pick the other house in which she will do well in, let her be in GRYFINDOR!"

"Thank you" was Helena's only reply as she ran down the steps towards an ecstatic Harry and the empty place; several whistles and comments obviously others thought she was pretty.

"STOP!" everyone fell silent. " Sorting hat, this is not allowed in my school so I command you to send her to slytherin!"exclaimed Snape but the sorting hat was already muttering the next school song in its sleep and only Harry seemed to notice that it was still awake.


	2. The Beggining Of Something Beautiful

**The beginning of something beautiful**

Harry ran as he came back from the empty hall, following Helena but staying just behind her. Harry's plan was thus; he will catch up with Helena just after she reaches the portrait hole, then when she realises she doesn't have the password he will tell her the password (it was "Olverary Charp" the famous minister for magic) and she would thank him, meaning he would have started to talk to her. Harry's plan worked perfectly and they were still talking when the bell went and all lights went out, there was no one around. He walked into the 7th year study room, lit a candle and sat in one of the 2 seated sofas by the extinguishing fire, with Helena close behind him who also sat in the sofa so they were side by side. They carried this on form many more minutes and somehow, without Harry moving, they ended up touching shoulders and thighs and minutes Helena was clinging to his thigh, squeezing it and hanging on to his every word. Harry found this all very hopeful and he also found out things about Helena too. She was from Germany but she was brought up to speak English with a German accent, her father and mother had to come to England because her fathers broomstick factory had been taken over and he needed money so he started working in the ministry in the muggle studies department. However it wasn't all the talking that he liked most it was the clinging. The last time harry had checked the time it was 12:51, late and 7th years would be told off at 1:00 when house elves would start to patrol the common and study rooms.

Then the convocation suddenly moved topics, away from Mr Yevestcys jobs and troubles.

" So harry, when do you go out?" said Helena.

" What?"

" Sorry I mean where. Where do you go out?"

" Well there is um Hogmeade um it is just outside the grounds and we can go there at the weekends and after school now that we're 17… um do you want to…"

"Go there sometime? Yeah, sure, when tomorrow?" Helena said grinning at harry.

" Yeah. See you then night."

" Wait Harry!" he turned. "Meet you in the courtyard outside?" she asked him.

"Yeah"

"And where is my room?"

"I'll show you, follow me."

Harry showed her up the stairs near the study room fire and towards the rooms which where made so that couples could share a room. There where also rooms made for single people. As they reached the top of the staircase Harry realised something, most of the Gryfindors where single so there was only all the double rooms left. He smiled to himself at this. "Helena."

"Yes."

" There are only double rooms left and the problem is that in each double room there is only one double bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

" but Harry there is no need, we are a couple now remember! Lets go in and make it homey."

As soon as the two of them stepped in the empty sign on the door changed. It read:

Double Room 3 Inhabited by: Mr Harry Potter & Miss Helena Yevestcy Do Not Disturb

Harry walked over to the bed and sat on it, waving his wand a muttering so that his belongings would come upstairs from where it was sitting in the main common room. Helena did the same and when her luggage was unpacked she went of into the walk in wardrobe (made for getting changed and hanging cloths) and stayed there for many minutes, then coming out in a pure white dressing gown that trailed behind her as she went into the bathroom. Harry unpacked and stepped into the wardrobe clearly labelled "Harry Potter". He got undressed and came out in boxer shorts with a dark green/black dressing gown covering him up.

It was way past 1:30 when Helena appeared from the bathroom. Harry was lying in the bed, above the covers, his dressing gown thrown on the floor. Harry looked up. Helena stood beside harry so the on his side of the bed. Then she slipped of the dressing gown, looking at harry and showing him herself in skimpy white underwear, making Harry stare hard at her body. Mostly at her chest, face and perfect legs. He looked away, as to stop himself from doing anything unwanted and just as he did this Helena made her move. She swung her leg over so she was on top of him and sat there slowly moveing waiting for Harry to say or do something.


	3. An Illegal Problem

**An Illegal Problem**

Harry woke up with a throbbing headache and sore arms, he had no memory of the night before and was wondering why. He hadn't drank any firewhisky had he? As he sat up in bed he felt Helena beside him, she was breathing softly and looked peaceful so Harry decided to not wake her. He got up, stumbled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, the same scruffy haired boy looked back at him, but his features had changed and he looked different than he did the last time he had properly looked in a mirror. Harry stopped himself from thinking about that but couldn't help reaching for the old photo album which was resting on the side of the bath. He turned through the pages, stared at his parents and thought, at least it would all be over soon.  
"Neither can live while the other survives". Harry forced the thought from his mind and continued to look at the mirror.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump and Helena greeted him with a light kiss on the lips. "Did I drink last n-" Harry asked, but before he could finish helena shook her head. At that moment Ron burst into the bedroom and both Harry and Helena ran into the room. "Harry!" Ron said, he was out of breath and was weezing slightly.  
"Huh?...what?" Harry answered.  
"Oh god Harry! Oh my god!...follow.  
Harry ran behind Ron clutching Helena's hand and pulling her along behind him, Ron suddenly stoped outside room 104, Hermiones room. The door suddenly opened and Hermione was lying on her bed in a dressing gown, she looked up but didn't talk. "Harry- Helena- I came here this morning to say...it doesn't matter but well...she was like this!" Ron whispered, gesturing to Hermione. Harry walked over to one of his best frinds, leaving the other one biting his thumb-nail beside the wardrobe. As he looked at Hermione he noticed something, her eyes, they had turned yellow.  
"Hermione? What? I dont get it?" Harry said, turning to look at Ron, then Hermione talked, making Harry turn his head violently in her direction. It was Hermione's lips that were moving but not her voice that came out of them, the voice was unmistakable.

"Hello Potter"

------------------------

Hope you like it, I'm sorry that its not been updated for ages, I'll try to update it again soon though!

3 TotallyToneh


	4. Cursing and Crying

Curseing and crying 

Helena fell to the ground but harry didn't notice, he was staring at hermione, who was lying motionlessly on her bed. "Malfoy?" Harry asked to himself, he didn't really expect an answer but he got one.  
"Took you a while didn't it Potter" Hermoine said in malfoys sneer. Ron groaned.There was silence. "Weasel, i did a little trick on Lavender in the Charms coridor if you're wondering, she was there at the time and i thought that it would be fun watch two mudbloods suffer." But Ron didn't run to the door as Malfoy had expected, he sayed in the corner muttering.  
" how did you...well...how did yo-" Harry said " he used Reventom Ocular" Ron started " Hermione told me about it when she... anyway, its a nasty spell Harry and from what Hermione said it is very powerful dark magic." Rons voice had suddenly changed, speaking to Harry in a hoarse whisper. " You-Know-who taught it to all of his followers as a sign of respsect to Salazar Slytherin, it was his spell,  
well, he made it and he used it to take power over all who he thought not worthy to be in his house, thats why the Hat never puts any muggle-borns into slytherin, anymore." Harry just stared at Ron, his best friend had never told him anything like this, ever. Malfoys laugh filled the silence.  
" Well done, looks like you have got a little brains inside that half-empty head of yours." Malfoy said to Ron, whose ears turned scarlet.  
"but how did you do it?" Harry asked "I said the spell and waved my wand at this mudbloods head and in I went potty you idiot, oh, and by the way, when i am in here hermiones mind will rott, making her lose memorys and also case her imense pain. I thought you'd like to know"  
" Helena..." Ron muttered and Helena sudenly woke up." Helena, go an find lavender, use a boazar if you need to, do anything, just get her in bed and resting, you might need to do a memory charm." Ron instructed at Helena and she ran out of the room."Right, Harry i'm gonna have to do Reventom Desess thing now, and this isn't going to be pretty." Ron said as he raised his wand at Hermiones eyes. " REVENTOM DESESS!" Ron shouted and a blinding flash of black light erupted from his wand. Hermiones head was forced upwards and twisted so it was on its side, being pulled up by the blackness.

Then it happened. Harry had to cover his eyes and ears as Hermione screamed. " STOP! STOP! PLEASE! STOP NOW! I BEG YOU!" It was her own voice and her eyes were filled with tears, streaming down her neck and onto the pillow. " ITS BURNING! STOP! PLEASE! I BEG YOU STOP! BURNS..." Hermione was right, her skin had turned to burns and no place on her escaped them, it was obvious that her skin was burning, from the inside. Ron drew back his wand and let heriones head drop back down onto the soft pillow. A flame covered her face and then it stopped suddenly, there was smoke and before it could clear they heard a "CRACK". Harry knew that Malfoy had just apperated but he didn't know if his two friends would live to the moring. Hermione was lying unconsious on the bed, her usally pale skin was red and raw, glowing from the intencity of the burning and ron was holding hermiones hand, kneeling beside her.Crying, Wondering if he had killed the only thing that brightened his life.

-------------

A quite short chapter, next one will be longer. Hope you liked it, please review

3 TotallyToneh


End file.
